blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubbles
She is the most pure-hearted one of the Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles, like her sisters appearances, changes. Tara Strong is confirmed to return as the voice as Bubbles, including for the new character, Brat. New Appearance Her appearance is dfferent, like most characters. Her blonde hair went to large, longer pigtails. She has a sky blue tanktop with a white heart in the middle of her shirt with a royal blue skirt and royal blue sneakers. Personality Her personality changed. She is the most pure-hearted of the Powerpuff Girls. However; Bubbles is still a crybaby, despite being older in each season. She is nice and kind. Bubbles is really bubbly and very sweet. Bubbles is still naive, however she is cute. Bubbles is now shown to be more of a spirited go-getter and energetic. Bubbles is the leader of the cheerleader team, and cheers for Buttercup. Bubbles loves animals and will always help them. Bubbles is self-assured and very friendly. Her current rival is Brat, her counterpart. She, alongside with Brat, is said to be the show's fan-favorite. At times, she can be inpedent and very aggressive (even more than Buttercup). This is shown in the episodes, Totally Awesome and Raging Bubbles. However; it is usually due to HIM and Buttercup. In Raging Bubbles, she nearly destroyed Townsville with ease, and singlehandedly defeated her sisters, boyfriend, and friends. Bubbles has shown to not believe in herself, but in a Season 3 episode, called "Anything You Could Do, I Can Do Better," she defeated Brat in a sports challage. Rolling Bubbles In Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles' name is Rolling Bubbles (Miyako Gotokuji) and is voiced by Maryke Hedrikse in both versions in Japan. Miyako transforms by saying "Rolling Bubbles" and is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She uses a huge bubble wand with strong powers as a weapon. Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) is as ditzy as the original Bubbles. Like the American Bubbles, who was known for being the only Powerpuff pushover, Miyako is the only pushover member of the PPGZ. She does not seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only Powerpuff Girl Z who, like each villain, ends each sentence with a phrase; hers is 'desu wa'. Miyako is slightly more clueless in PPGZ. She is, however, the most mature Powerpuff Girl Z on the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered when provoked. She is also very polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that are in love with her, she's already in love with Cody/Takaaki (or Cody-chan/Taka-chan as she calls him), a boy whom she'd fallen in love with ever since she laid eyes on him, which was when she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the re-imagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curled into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Miyako remains typified. As well as her love for animals and her favorite stuffed octopus, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is represented by bubbles. Like the original American Bubbles, she also has the ability to talk to animals. Originally, Miyako thought her super-powered huge bubble staff as a throwing weapon until Hyper Blossom (Momoko) later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it (though it worked equally well that way). Instead, the staff is used to send huge, super-powered bubbles that can either defeat the target or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, as Rolling Bubbles, Miyako sends the bubbles by waving the staff, but she can also blow into it to blow normal but still huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped bubbles. Her attacks include "Champagne", " Catcher", " Poyon" (Boing), "Balloon Nebaneba" (Stickiness), "Shabon Freedom" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball" and Popper", and "Bubbles Finish". ''The same as the original Bubbles she also has an alter-ego named ''Harmony Bunny'' although she never shown this form in the episodes but in the openings. Interactions with Others Buttercup (Sister) Blossom (Sister) Professor Utonium (Father) Brat (Arch-Enemy) Berserk (Enemy) Brute (Enemy) Boomer (Boyfriend) Brick (Friend) Butch (Friend) Anna Goldman (BFF) Damian Hendrickson (Ex-Boyfriend) Mandy (BFF) Olga (BFF) Jenny Wakeman (BFF) Bunny (Sister) Mr. Weasel (Ally) Principal Skarr (Ally) Ms Marpel (Teacher) Ms Keene (Teacher) Ms Bellum (Ally) Bell (Friend/Ally) Coop (Ally) Otto (Friend/Ally) Dee-Dee (Friend) Courage (Freind/Ally/Pet) Jack (Ally) Dib (Ally/Friend) Gaz (BFF) Timmy Turner (Friend/Ally) Cosmo (Ally/Friend) Wanda (Ally/Friend) Grim (Ally) Jimmy Neutron (Ally) Mike (Friend) Og (Friend) Chowder (Friend) Likes *Buttercup *Her hair *Octi *Video games *Blue *Toys *Being a daughter-figure of Professor Utonium *School *Coloring *Being cute, adorable and toddler-like *Her favorite cereals (Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets) *Animals *Watching Cartoons *Giggles *Boomer *Brick *Butch *Blowing bubbles *Playgrounds *Blossom *Chalks *Taking the role as the youngest of the girls *Crayons *Drawing *The City of Townsville *Baths *Playing dress-up *Hotline *The Professor *Designing clothes for herself and her sisters and friends *Flying *Christmas Dislikes *Bullies *Roach Coach *Crime and Villains *Animals dying *The dark *Vegetables (one-time) *Bugs *Spiders *Liver and Onions *Her sisters arguing *Being treated like a baby *School Bullies *Mojo Jojo *Powerpunk Girls *Opressor Plutonium *Brat *Brute *Berserk *Gangreen Gang *The Town of Citiesville *HIM *Sedusa *Porfessor's Chili *Stealing *Princess Morbucks *Dexter *Bad stuff happening to Octi *The Boogeyman *Cute toys being stomped *Cooties (one-time) Ablities '''Sonic Scream: Considered to be her special power to some fans. She performs the best scream of all her sisters. She can scream loud enough to shatter glass or buildings and stun opponents.' ' Thunder'' Clap: '''She claps her hands to generate a powerful shockwave. '' 'Strength Level: '''Bubbles is very strong. '' '''Superhuman Speed: Bubbles is extremely fast. She is capable of flying around the globe in 5 seconds. Shown while she was racing in "Members Only"'' '' Invulnability: 'Bubbles is most definitely bulletproof and immune to most elemental abilities like fire, lighting and atomic blasters with little to no side effect with some pain. '' 'X-Ray vision: ' Bubbles can see through solid objects and living organisms. She uses this to help save Christmas from Princess Morbucks. '' '' 'Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Bubbles is excellent in hand-to-hand combat, but prefers to keep her distance in most situations. '' 'Linguistic: '' Bubbles' can speak Spainsh, Japanese, and all animal languages. Strong Smell:'' ''Can smell extremely well, exampled in the episode Reeking Havov, with her naming the ingredents of the Professor's chili one by one, whitout knowing what's in it. Electricity Ball: Colored baby blue.' ' Electric Blast: A powerful blast of electricity. Twister: Can make tornadoes. Creativity: Has a extremely high creativity, as demonstrated as through the series. Can also design clothes and assceriores. Shapeshifting: Can turn into anything and anybody (Due to her sensitive nature its hard to control) Ultra Sonic Bubble Sound: Can create extremely high sound waves that can bring buildings down from the roof down, and melt off paint from a stop sign as well. Is extremely powerful Empathy: '''Can manipulate and control other peoples emotions, she is weakest in this. '''Telepathy: Can talk through her mind links, second to Blossom '''T'elekinsis: ' Can move objects with her mind, tied with Buttercup in this. '''Super Hacker: '''Can hack into any database in the universe, tied with Buttercup '''Raikatkana': Can create a sword made completely out of lightning Shadow Clones: Can make mulitple ghost clones of herself Aquakinsis: Bubbles can control and manipulate any forms of water Artwork bubbles-powerpuff-girls-6313700-416-500.jpg|Bubbles in her Bathing Suit yhst-17102259411242_2113_67437029.jpg|Bubbles' Skirt bubkittycos.gif|Bubbles as Hello Kitty|link=Bubbles teenbubbles.gif|Teen Bubbles Soda_Ice.jpg|Bubbles + Boomer in I Scream For Ice Cream 2007-9-29-4.jpg|Cheerleader Bubbles 244754115_5_gU1s-1.jpg|Bubbles at the Beach 2003-8-11-1.gif|What A Star! 2006-6-5-1.jpg|Writing Letters! 2006-3-21-0.jpg|Battle Time 400px-Bubbles-powerpuff-girls-6313706-500-476.jpg|My Doll, Oxti! 198184771_5_LGuF.jpg|Happy Halloween! ppg010.jpg|A Princess To Be 244754113_5_Tu2C.jpg|Ready To Fight! 2008-2-10-0.jpg|What A Cutie! 2008-4-6-1.jpg|Bubbles & Blossom wallpape.jpg|How adorable! 244754123_5__qeG.jpg|"Not even!" 233242456_5_gsNe.jpg|Nice Dress! 2008-6-15-1-1.gif|Eating a Bubbles Icepop 2008-8-23-1.jpg|Mermaid Bubbles 2008-9-7-1.jpg|Halloween Time 244754084_5_TrB9-1.jpg|Hi, I'm Bubbles, nice to meet you! 244754090_5_imRK.jpg|Just standing! 2005-8-21-0.jpg|At the Beach! 244754123_5__qeG.jpg|Aww cute! 2008-5-31-0.jpg|Interesting! 233242463_5_LGRT.jpg|Blue Bubbles Brat-and-Bubbles-the-powerpunk-girls-7306480-500-493.gif|My counterpart, Brat 2008-4-19-3.jpg|Look at Me! 10th_anniversary_bubbles_by_seiryuga-d3czzbm.jpg|A Fusionfall bubbles Bubbles_(Origional)_Pic.jpg|bubbles is ready to go 303729_1253830643316_80.jpg|Bubbles splashing in the tub as seen in the episode Down 'N Dirty|link=Bubbles Colonial Bubbles.jpg|Colonial Times Adult Bubbles.png|Adult Request brett britney and blair by bleedmanlover-d549slx.png|Brett, Britney, Blair Adult Boomer.png|Husband Buddy.png|Buddy Family portrait color by bleedmanlover-d567jr8.png|Family picture Blair.png|Niece Blair Adult Brick.png|Brother-In-Law Brick Request ben and butterfly by bleedmanlover-d547y6o.png|Ben & Butterfly Neice & Nephew Adult Blossom.png|Sister Adult Buttercup.png|Sister The puffyruff kids by bleedmanlover-d4pd6r8.png|PRK Lady like by bleedmanlover-d3r8vtq.png|Niece Blair New Outfit.jpg|Battle in the mall Bubbles' Room.jpg|My Room Bubbles ppgz.gif|Rolling Bubbles Boomer by turtlehill-d4w3v2q.jpg|Prince Princess bubbles by turtlehill-d41wrgw.jpg|Princess Toonfantasy boomer by turtlehill-d3f59gh.jpg|Prince Toon fantasy by turtlehill-d39554p.jpg|TF Toon fantasy by turtlehill-d3dhhvh.jpg|TF Toonfantasy bubbles by turtlehill-d39ctxd.jpg|Princess Toon fantasy saga by turtlehill-d52y06n.jpg|Toon Fantasy Cartoon party by turtlehill-d424l3f.jpg|Party Bubbles by turtlehill-d4v2jma.jpg|Princess Sisters by turtlehill-d4qomq1.jpg|Sisters Girls side by turtlehill-d56fyaa.jpg|Girls' Side Bubbles and mac by turtlehill-d3gh2by.jpg|Mac & Bubbles Toon fantasy story 4 fairy by turtlehill-d494r5c.jpg|Octi Toon fantasy 5 story leaving by turtlehill-d494rol.jpg|Journey Trick or treat by turtlehill-d4eki5o.jpg|Halloween Rolling bubbles neptune by turtlehill-d4y6bpc.jpg|Rolling Bubbles Neptune Ppgz by turtlehill-d57xpll.jpg|PPGZD Sugar_High_Bubbles_by_HMontes.jpg|Sugar High bubbles_sketch_by_sweetxdeidara-d45nvj7.jpg|Sketches BuBbLeS_aNd_BooMeR_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Boom-Boom & Bubbs powerpuff_goddess_bubbles_by_nzz1-d3l6nf0.jpg|Goddess Category:Girls Category:Superheroes Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Living characters Category:Teams Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Toon Fantasy